Civilization V
Civilization V: Brave New World is the second official expansion pack for the turn-based strategy video game Civilization V. The game adds the following nine playable civilizations: Poland, Brazil, Assyria, Zulus, Portugal, Indonesia, Morocco, Venice, and Shoshone. In the Yogscast, Lewis and Rythian are frequent players of the Civilization games, while Sips hasn't played much and Duncan and Sjin were new to it. Although the Yogscast labels all of their games as being Brave New World, they are in fact playing a mix of the Brave New World expansion pack and the Gods & Kings expansion pack, seen by the civilizations played that only appear in Gods & Kings (e.g. Byzantium). Civs Lewis, Sjin and Duncan Series 1 Lewis: France Sjin: Shoshone Duncan: Venice Game AI: Ethiopia Lewis, Sjin, Duncan, Sips and Rythian Series 2 Lewis: Poland Sjin: Shoshone Duncan: India Sips: Venice Rythian: Sweden Lewis, Sjin, Duncan, Sips and Rythian Series 3 Lewis: Byzantium Sjin: Spain Duncan: Inca Sips: The Netherlands Rythian: Arabia Lewis, Sjin, Duncan, Sips, Rythian and Pyrionflax Series 4 Lewis: Morocco Sjin: Shoshone Duncan: The Netherlands Sips: France Rythian: Venice Pyrionflax: China Lewis, Duncan, Sjin, Rythian, Zoey, and Parv Livestream Lewis: Portugal Duncan: Egypt Sjin: Shoshone Rythian: Korea Zoey: The Celts Parv: Babylon Religions Over the course of the series, religions have been created. These include: Lewis, Sjin and Duncan Series 1 Due to the briefness of the challenge only Lewis founded a religion. Unlike the other series, Holy Frenchism caused no disputes. *Holy Frenchism Lewis, Sjin, Duncan, Sips and Rythian, Series 2 *Piratese *Sjinto *Sausage Worship *Rythianity Lewis, Sjin, Duncan, Sips and Rythian, Series 3 *Holy Romeism *San Miguel *Globalmegacorp *Rythianity Lewis, Sjin, Duncan, Sips, Rythian and PyrionFlax, Series 4 *Celestial Worshi *Eat a Butt *Flaxgasm *Catch Em All Lewis, Duncan, Sjin, Rythian, Zoey, and Parv Livestream *Mycology *Holyus Snakus *Protestantism Victories Civilization is a turn-based game, with each player playing to achieve victory, either diplomatically, culturally, scientifically or through domination. Season 1: Lewis through semi-Domination, knocking Duncan out of the game (France) Season 2: Lewis through Domination, complete control of all other players' capitals (Poland) Season 3: Lewis through semi-Domination, winning world war with highest score (Byzantium) Season 4: Alliance of Duncan and Rythian through semi-Domination (Netherlands and Venice) Livestream: Lewis through Science (Portugal) (de jure), Duncan through Science (Egypt) (de facto) (Lewis effectively conceded the victory to Duncan by waiting for Duncan to complete his spaceship first) Episode Guide Lewis, Sjin and Duncan (Season 1) #Civ 5: Brave New World - Part 1 - Gotta have Faith #Civ 5: Brave New World - Part 2 - Mango Peepee #Civ 5: Brave New World - Part 3 - Doge of Disaster #Civ 5: Brave New World - Part 4 - Consequences Lewis, Sjin, Duncan, Sips and Rythian (Season 2) #Civ 5 Challenge Part 1: Elephant Racing Show #Civ 5 Challenge Part 2: Burning Horses #Civ 5 Challenge Part 3: Truffle Shuffle #Civ 5 Challenge Part 4: Never Trust a Mumbattian #Civ 5 Challenge Part 5: Happy Birthday Sjesus #Civ 5 Challenge Part 6: I'd vote for Blanka #Civ 5 Challenge Part 7: Stealing The Wheel #Civ 5 Challenge Part 8 - What You Can Do For Kathmandu #Civ 5 Challenge Part 9 - Great Work of Television #Civ 5 Challenge Part 10 - Pernus #Civ 5 Challenge Part 11 - Shamu gets a new tank #Civ 5 Challenge Part 12 - Puppets in the Dangerous Game #Civ 5 Challenge Part 13 - Muskets vs Tank #Civ 5 Challenge Part 14 - Like taking Gandhi from a babby #Civ 5 Challenge Part 15 - Backstabbing #Civ 5 Challenge Part 16 - A whole New Octave #Civ 5 Challenge Part 17 - The 5000 Year Grudge Lewis, Sjin, Duncan, Sips and Rythian, Series 2 (Season 3) #Civ 5 Multiplayer Challenge Part 1 - Grover The Barbarian #Civ 5 Multiplayer Challenge Part 2 - Seahenge #Civ 5 Multiplayer Challenge Part 3 - Goldfinger #Civ 5 Multiplayer Challenge Part 4 - Chicken Pizza #Civ 5 Multiplayer Challenge Part 5 - Butan Clan #Civ 5 Multiplayer Challenge Part 6 - Asda Price #Civ 5 Multiplayer Challenge Part 7 - Clam Chowder #Civ 5 Multiplayer Challenge Part 8 - The New World #Civ 5 Multiplayer Challenge Part 9 - Takeshi's Castle #Civ 5 Multiplayer Challenge Part 10 - Wise Willy #Civ 5 Multiplayer Challenge Part 11 - A Storm is Coming #Civ 5 Multiplayer Challenge Part 12 - Many Secrets #Civ 5 Multiplayer Challenge Part 13 - War Tomatoes #Civ 5 Multiplayer Challenge Part 14 - Be Happy #Civ 5 Multiplayer Challenge Part 15 - Malmo Remembers #Civ 5 Multiplayer Challenge Part 16 - We're All Winners With Lewis, Sjin, Duncan, Sips, Rythian and Pyrion Flax (Season 4) #Civ 5 World War Part 1 - Rythian's Downfall #Civ 5 World War Part 2 - Tundra Trouble #Civ 5 World War Part 3 - The Battle of Yerevan #Civ 5 World War Part 4 - The 153 Alliance #Civ 5 World War Part 5 - Helter Skelter #Civ 5 World War Part 6 - Barbarian Woes #Civ 5 World War Part 7 - Wobbuffet #Civ 5 World War Part 8 - Duncanstein #Civ 5 World War Part 9 - Rainbow Remembers #Civ 5 World War Part 10 - Wheelin' and Dealin' #Civ 5 World War Part 11 - 'Naval Engagements' #Civ 5 World War Part 12 - The Dove of Peace #Civ 5 World War Part 13 - Turn 152 #Civ 5 World War Part 14 - Gluten Morgen #Civ 5 World War Part 15 - Rythian the Friendly Host #Civ 5 World War Part 16 - Eat a Butt About It #Civ 5 World War Part 17 - Capitalist Pirates #Civ 5 World War Part 18 - The Hazing #Civ 5 World War Part 19 - Venetian Blinds #Civ 5 World War Part 20: - The Puppet Leader #Civ 5 World War Part 21: - The Battle of Twickenham #Civ 5 World War Part 22: - The Rise and Fall of France #Civ 5 World War Part 23: - For Sale #Civ 5 World War Part 24: - The Prague Offensive #Civ 5 World War - Part 25: Destroyers Destroy #Civ 5 World War - Part 26: The Many Endings of War Category:Games Category:Civ 5 Category:Lewis Brindley Category:Sjin Category:Duncan Jones Category:Episode Guides Category:Sips Category:Rythian Category:Yogscast Category:Yogscast collabs Category:Christmas Livestreams Category:Pyrion Flax Category:Zoey Proasheck Category:Parvis